Food
, gobbling cookies]] Much of Remnant's food is the same food as found in real life, and it also, naturally, has its own collection of food brands. ''RWBY There are a number foods that are significant to the characters. Also mentioned here are brand name foods: *Drinks: **Professor Ozpin and Bartholomew Oobleck enjoy drinking mugs of coffee. **Ruby mentions during "The First Step" that she doesn't need friends to help her grow because she "drinks milk." In "Best Day Ever," she squeezes a carton of milk of the brand "Udder Satisfaction." **Three brands of '''soda' are debuted during the food fight: "Dr. Piper," "Ol' King Cold," and "People Like Grapes" Soda. **In "Welcome to Beacon," James Ironwood was seen pouring something from a flask on his mug of coffee. *Sweets: **During "Ruby Rose," Ozpin sets a plate of cookies before the titular girl which she, though hesitant at first, quickly gobbles down during the interrogation. Later, she is seen to treat this as a full meal during "Jaunedice." **One of the opening scenes for "The First Step" is of Nora Valkyrie slurping down a stack of pancakes. She later seems to develop an attachment to this food as she is regularly seen eating or heard talking about pancakes. *Cereal: **Also during "The First Step," Weiss Schnee establishes Pyrrha Nikos' fame by mentioning Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes Cereal. *Fish and other meats: **During "The Stray," upon learning of her Faunus nature, Ruby mentions that Blake "does like tuna a lot." **During the "Best Day Ever" food fight, teams RWBY and JNPR used food as impromptu weapons, including roasted turkeys, a swordfish, and a string of sausages. **In "Search and Destroy," Ruby was seen playing with Zwei with a full turkey. *Fruits and vegetables: **During the food fight, other food items used during the event included watermelons and leeks. **In "Search and Destroy," Ruby, Blake, and Yang have a brief conversation where they mention both truffles and Brussels sprouts. **Monty Oum confirmed on Twitter that Ruby's favorite food is actually strawberries. **Sun Wukong eats a banana in "The Stray," and is seen to throw the peels at people multiple times. **Sun steals some apples in "Black and White." *Other food appearances: **The tree sap from the Forever Fall Forest seems to be edible. **During the food fight, among the many food items used as weapons was a bottle of ketchup, mustard, and some baguettes. **In "Forever Fall, Pt.2," Pyrrha mentioned that Nora drank the syrup for their pancake dinner. **Zwei's dog food cans are titled "Gentleman's Friend Food." **In "Breach," Jaune Arc mentions waffles in his sleep. Trivia *The soda, Ol' King Cold, can be seen to have the Schnee Dust Company logo. **Ol' King Cold is a reference to the nursery rhyme Old King Cole. *The "People Like Grapes" soda brand is a reference to the humorous statement by Gavin Free. *"Dr. Piper" is the RWBY equivalent of the popular "Dr. Pepper" soda, while possibly also being a reference to the story of The Pied Piper. Image Gallery Ruby Rose 1101 Ruby Rose 13908.png Forever Fall Red Sap.PNG The Stray 1115 The Stray 18277.png Best Day Ever head.png V2 01 00030.png V2 01 00036.png V2 01 00040.png V2 01 00042.png V2 01 00045.png V2 01 00048.png People like grapes.png Field Trip V2 08 00029.png Category:Items Category:Terminology Category:Consumer Products